The present disclosure relates to a mounting auxiliary member provided in an optical scanning device configured to irradiate light on the basis of image data and to the optical scanning device including the optical scanning device.
Some optical scanning device is configured so that a laser diode holding member is formed by fastening a radiator plate holding a laser diode to a substrate by screws and is fastened to a base by screws.
However, in the above-mentioned optical scanning device, when the laser diode holding member is fastened to the base by the screw, a frictional force is generated between a head part of the screw and the laser diode holding member, and accordingly, the laser diode holding member may rotate together, i.e., co-rotates, with the screw. Therefore, it is sometimes difficult to fasten the laser diode holding member at an accurate position on the base. Accordingly, the optical scanner mentioned above may have such a problem that an optical axis and a beam pitch deviate.
In order to solve such a problem, there is an optical scanning device configured so that a shaft part of a fastening screw is penetrated from the inside of an optical box through a through hole perforated in a frame wall of the optical box, a leading part of the fastening screw is screwed to a screw hole perforated in a laser diode holder disposed outside the optical box, and accordingly, the laser diode holder is fastened to the frame wall. In this optical scanning device, because the head part of the fastening screw is not in contact with the laser diode holder, it is possible to suppress co-rotation of the laser diode holder caused by the friction with the fastening screw.
However, in the latter optical scanning device mentioned above, because the head part of the fastening screw faces to the inside of the optical box, it is required to rotate the head part of the fastening screw by using a tool within the optical box. Due to that, there is a problem that the tool interferes with other members disposed within the optical box. Still further, even if the fastening screw faces to the outside of the optical box and the laser diode holder is disposed inside the optical box, because a worker is required to position the laser diode holder inside the optical box, there is a possibility of interfering with the other members within the optical box.